In order to identify transmit and receive antenna configurations that will optimize the link qualities of beamformed wireless links between them, two wireless communication devices may perform a beamforming training procedure. Such a beamforming training procedure may generally involve the exchange of one or more beamforming frames. By exchanging such beamforming frames, the two participating devices may be able to identify best transmit and receive sectors via which to wirelessly communicate with each other. If a third wireless communication device is located within sufficient proximity, it may be able to overhear some or all of the beamforming frames exchanged between the two participating devices.